1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector configured to insert and fit its connector main body portion connected with a terminal portion of a signal transmission medium from the above into another connector mounted on a printed circuit board with connection leg portions joined thereto, and an assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in various electrical devices, a pair of electrical connectors configured to be capable of be connected to each other in a fitting manner is widely used to connect various signal transmission media, such as a plurality of thin coaxial cables or a flexible circuit board, to a printed circuit board. As a pair of electrical connectors used at this time, a plug connector (first connector) connected with a terminal portion of the signal transmission medium and a receptacle connector (second connector) mounted on the printed circuit board are used, where electrical connection is performed by fitting the plug connector into the receptacle connector, for example, as described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3118719, JP-A-2009-4117 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”), and JP-A-2010-160976.
Here, in the electrical connector of a vertically fitting type configured to insert and fit the plug connector (first connector) into the receptacle connector (second connector) from above, connection leg portions of the receptacle connector joined to the printed circuit board may be extended outward from its connector main body and accordingly exposed, which possibly causes electromagnetic interference (EMI). For example, as shown in FIG. 15, in such a configuration where a plug connector X is formed to be smaller in outer shape than a receptacle connector Y so that the fitting of both the connectors X, Y is visible from the above, connection leg portions Y1 of the receptacle connector Y tend to be exposed, and therefore the electromagnetic interference (EMI) is turning into a serious problem along with recent higher-frequency transmission signals.
In view of these circumstances, conventionally, as shown in FIG. 16, a shield cover Z is attached from above so as to cover both the connectors X, Y entirely after fitting, and an end edge portion Z1 of the shield cover Z attached after the connector fitting is extended over the connection leg portions Y1 of the receptacle connector Y to perform electromagnetic shielding. In such a conventional electrical connector, however, it is difficult to dispose the shield cover Z so as to cover the connection leg portions Y1 disposed below terminal portions W1 of a signal transmission medium (thin coaxial cables) W, since the signal transmission medium W becomes an obstacle. Furthermore, since the shield cover Z is formed as a separated part, there is the problem that increase in the number of parts and increase in the number of assembling steps due to attachment of the shield cover Z after the fitting of both the connectors X, Y cause reduction in productivity.